1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-flop circuit, and a method of configuring the flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip-flop refers to a circuit widely used in digital circuits. The flip-flop may output stored data previously input in response to a clock signal. The flip-flop may be used in various semiconductor circuits.
The flip-flop is configured with a plurality of logical gates, such as NOR gates or inverters. Each of the logical gates includes a plurality of transistors and a plurality of resistances.
It is important to miniaturize an apparatus and reduce power consumption by reducing an area occupied by a circuit. Recently, various mobile devices are being reduced in size and power consumption.
Conventionally, a microwave frequency integrated circuit for processing a Radio Frequency (RF) signal is manufactured through a Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) process, and a digital integrated circuit, for example, a flip-flop circuit for controlling a microwave frequency integrated circuit, is manufactured as a separate chip through a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process. Accordingly, a size, a weight, and costs of the circuit may be increased.